Revealed Secrets
by Eiri Yuki 22
Summary: Strange things start to happen to Kagome so she returns home. Soon things begin to change in a way that no one would have expected. What will happen now that Kagome is different? Parings IK, KS, IKS
1. Strange Happenings

Revealed Desires

By: Lovia Silverleaf

Rated: R for language, sexual scenes, violence, and death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.

Chapter one: Strange Happenings

Kagome sat under the tree preparing dinner for the rest of the group while Miroku and Inuyasha collected firewood. It was the same ever night that she was in the feudal era; at least it had been up until the last couple of nights. Kagome knew her eighteenth birthday was approaching but it was like she was changing. The changes were little each night so no one seemed to notice the changes but her. They were on there way back to Kaede's village to rest and prepare for the next journey out to look for the shikon jewel shards.

Kagome was preparing the ramen when the guys returned with more firewood to last for the night. Everyone sat around the fire eating their dinner while they talked about how easy the last jewel had been to collect. Soon everyone finished their dinners and the girls collected their bathing supplies and headed towards the hot springs. Kagome and Sango quickly stripped down and got in the water and began to relax.

"Sango can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the stars.

"Sure, what is it Kagome," Sango answered as she looked over at her friend.

"I was wondering if you had noticed anything different about me?" Kagome questioned as she turned to face Sango.

"What do you mean?' Sango asked as she looked at Kagome.

"Well I just wanted to know if you had noticed that it seems like I'm changing," Kagome answered with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Well not really, you seem a little taller and you seem to be filling out. So I would your body is just finishing what is suppose to happen when you become a woman," Sango replied hoping that was what Kagome was talking about.

Kagome decided to drop the subject since Sango did not seem to notice what it was she was talking about. Maybe she was just imagining what was happening to her. The girls finished their bath and headed back to the camp for the night.

Later that night Kagome woke to the sound of growling, but as she sat up and looked around the area she could see nothing wrong. Everyone was asleep in their usual places, as Kagome started to lay back down she noticed her clothes seemed a bit tighter and she could hear several different noises around her. Kagome looked down and realized that she had must have grown because her shirt was quite stretched over her chest as well as her pajama pants. Kagome climbed out of her sleeping bag to see what else had maybe changed about her since she had gone to sleep.

As she stood up Kagome noticed that she was taller her pants only reaching the middle of her calves now. Her nails had grown longer, her hair was now hanging just past her butt as well as he ears were no slightly pointed like a demons but not as quite as pointed. With these discoveries Kagome moved over to her bow and arrows and wondered off towards the hot springs, she needed to see her reflection in the water. She needed to see what she was feeling with her hands.

It only took Kagome a few moments to reach the springs and drop down in front of the edge of the water. When she looked at herself Kagome was surprised to see she was the same as she was when she went to bed accept that her ears had started to have points and her hair was now longer but other then that she was the same. Kagome rose from the ground and began to make her way back to the camp. As she reached the camp Kagome grabbed her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a note for everyone before grabbing her bag and making her way towards the well. She needed to get home and find out what was happening to her.

It didn't take long for Kagome to reach the well and jump in returning her to her to the future. She climbed out of the well and noticed that she could smell many different things that she had never smelled before when she had come home before. Kagome entered the kitchen to find her mother cooking breakfast for the family.

"Hello mama, I'm home," Kagome said as she set her bag down by the door.

"Hello Kagome," Mama said as she turned to face her daughter. "Oh my."

"Mama what is happening to me?" Kagome asked her mother as she sat down at the table.

"Kagome when did this start happening?" Mama asked as she sat down at the table next to Kagome.

"It started about five days ago mama. Do you know what is happening to me?"

"Yes Kagome I know what is happening to you, it is a very long story. I will tell you what I can about what is happening, but then I must show you the rest because I will not be able to tell you. You will have to read," Mama stated, as she looked her daughter in the face.

"Go take a bath and when you come down your grandfather and I will tell you what is happening," Mama said as she moved back to finish breakfast.

Kagome did as her mother asked and went up stairs to take a bath, when Kagome came back to her room she found the most beautiful outfit she had ever seen laying on her bed. As Kagome picked up the clothes she found black silk pants that clung to her legs as she pulled them on, followed by black leather boots that laced up to her knees. Kagome picked up her top noticing that it looked like a kimono but from the hips down there were slits on each side. It was made from soft red silk with beautifully embroidered designs of flowers in black and white with a black and white obi with a red cord to go with her obi.

Kagome finished placing her new clothes on her body and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful in these clothes they seemed like they had been made just for her. As Kagome began to brush her now very long hair she noticed that it had a violet tint to it instead of the dark black it usually was. Kagome finished getting ready and headed back down stair to talk with her mother about what was going on. She came into the kitchen to find her mother and grandfather waiting for her at the table.

"Okay mama, are you going to tell me what is going on now?" Kagome asked as she looked at her family.

"Please follow me Kagome," Mama said as she rose from the table and opened the back door out to the shrine followed closely by her father.

Kagome followed the two of them out of the house and towards a shrine house she had never been allowed to enter before and watched as her mother took down some wards that were around the shrine before opening the door. Mama motioned for Kagome and her father to enter the shrine house before she pulled the door closed and asked for them to sit down on the cushions.

"My dear Kagome, what I'm about to tell you is very important. You are not really eighteen years old. Just about eighteen years ago you cast a spell on yourself to change you into looking like a human baby. You have done this to yourself for the last four hundred years that you have been in Japan. You built this shrine here with the help of a human family that you took as your own. We are the descendents of the family that you took as your own, we have been the guardians of your secret since that time when you made us your family. In two days time you will return to your true form as a titan, you are called a demonic angel titan. In the next two days the rest of your features will change back to what they truly are as well as all your memories returning to you of your entire life time," Mama stated in a firm voice as she looked at her beloved daughter.

"So you're telling me I'm a demon?" Kagome asked in shock.

"You are much more then just a demon Kagome, you are the first of one of the demon races and the last of the titan demons. I know this may seem very new to you and hard to understand, but in a couple of days you will understand everything I have told you. We have hundreds of scrolls that tell about you and our family since this shrine was built here," Mama stated as she gestured towards a large bookcase filled with scrolls. " Now your grandfather and I will leave you alone here so you can read over the scrolls and come to terms with what I have told you."

With that mama and ji-chan left Kagome alone in the shrine house to read over the scrolls about her life. Kagome read through many of the scrolls, before deciding she had many questions that she need answered that the scrolls seemed not to answer. Kagome entered the kitchen and called out for her mother.

"Mama I have some questions I need to ask you," Kagome said as she entered the living room to find her mother sitting down talking to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around at the sound of Kagome's voice to see Kagome entering the living room looking hell of a lot different then she had been the night before.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the wall in surprise.

"What do you mean? What am I doing here? I cam to bring you back what do you think," Inuyasha stated as he stood up to move closer to Kagome.

"What happen to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he took in the changes in her appearance.

"The seals that bind Kagome are disappearing now that she is turning eighteen," Mama said, as she stood up walked over to Kagome.

"What are you talking about, Kagome's human. She should have any seals on her," Inuyasha said as he started to take in the new smells coming from Kagome.

"I'm not human Inuyasha," Kagome stated as she sat down in a chair in the living room.

"Well if you're not human then what are you?" Inuyasha asked now curious.

"I'm a titan demon," Kagome stated looking at Inuyasha.

"That's not possible, titan demons were wiped out by the rest of the demon races hundreds of years ago because of their love for humans.

"Well that is what I am Inuyasha," Kagome growled out now angry at Inuyasha for not believing her about what she was saying.


	2. Beginnings

Revealed Desires

By: Lovia Silverleaf

Rated: R for language, sexual scenes, violence, and death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.

Chapter two: Beginnings

Kagome stayed at her home sending Inuyasha back through the well while the rest of the changes took place over the next two days. On the third day Inuyasha returned to collect Kagome.

"Hello Inuyasha," Mama said as she looked down at Inuyasha as he approached the house.

"Where's Kagome, it's been the two days she asked for. She needs to come back with me," Inuyasha stated as he followed after Mama.

Mama led Inuyasha to one of the shrine houses in the back of the shrine grounds. She pulled open the door to the shrine house and motioned for Inuyasha to enter. Inuyasha walked into the shrine followed by mama.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here to take you back," Mama said as Inuyasha just stared at the new Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes Kagome was pretty before he had thought. Now even he could not describe how beautiful he thought she was. Kagome now had knee length violet colored hair tied back in intricate braids and knots. She had intricate black and pale pink markings running up her arms and across her back that he could see. As she turned to face Inuyasha could see that Kagome's eyes were now a beautiful silver color flecked with violet and rimmed in gold. Across her forehead was a pink orb with two white wings coming out of it on her cheeks were two strips one pale pink and the other black. Her lips were now a deep pink just begging to be kissed.

As Kagome approached Inuyasha took in that she was now a head taller then he was. Not only that but she was wearing tight black skirt that had slits running all the way up to her hips on both sides as well as it hanging from her hips with chains holding the sides together. Across the top of her she was wearing a pale pink top that wrapped around her neck covering the front of her and dropping just below her chest to wrap around her back and be held together with chains. Her entire stomach was showing as well as a good portion of her lower belly.

Inuyasha was stunned to think that was his sweet little Kagome. There was no doubt now that he had been wrong Kagome was a demon, and not just any kind of demon she was a titan demon. He could tell just by her size alone, he didn't even want to imagine how big she would be if she transformed into her true form.

"What's the matter Inuyasha, you look like you going to fall down," Kagome said with concern as she looked down at Inuyasha.

"I'm fine! Are you ready to go, we got jewel shards to find," Inuyasha said as he moved away from the demoness.

"Yeah I'm ready to go just let me go grab my stuff," Kagome said as she ran off to the house to collect her things.

A few minutes later Kagome came running out of the house caring a large black bag and another long black bag that was strapped to her back. She ran up to her mother giving her a kiss and telling her she would return as soon as she could for a visit. With that Kagome jumped into the well after Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the well followed by Kagome jumping out and landing besides him.

The two of them made the trek towards the village were the others were waiting for Kagome's return from her time. As they approached the village they could both hear Sango yelling at Miroku about being a hentai followed by a loud slap. Not a minute later they could see a little red fur ball running towards them.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed as he leaped into the air landing in her arms.

"Hi Shippo," Kagome said as she hugged the kit to her chest.

Shippo looked up to see that Kagome had changed.

"What happen to you Kagome, you look and smell like a demon now?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Kagome.

"I'll tell you once we get to Kaede's hut and I can tell the others at the same time," Kagome said as she carried Shippo the rest of the way back to Kaede's hut.

The three of them made their way into the hut to find Sango sitting polishing her weapon while Miroku sat next to her supporting a very red hand print across his left cheek. Kaede sat next to the fire stirring food that was cooking in a large pot over the fire. Kaede looked up as Inuyasha walked in followed by Kagome.

"Who is this ye brought with you Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she looked upon the young demoness.

"It's Kagome," Inuyasha said as he sat down next to the wall.

"Kagome," three very shocked voices asked as Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Yes it's me. I'm a titan demon," Kagome said as she looked at her friends.

Everyone just sat there as Kagome explained why she had left and what had happened to her while she was gone in her own time. At the end of her story everyone was surprised to say the least about what had happen to Kagome. Shippo was bouncing around as happy as could be because his surrogate mother was now a demon and could stay with him forever.

"So how old are you Kagome, if you don't mind telling me?" Miroku asked amazed that Kagome had to at least be four hundred years old from the telling of her story.

"I'm about 900 years old, I came originally from an island quite far from here to hide from other demons that were hunting my kind. When I got here I found that all the titan demons were either all asleep or already dead. So I decided to hide myself from the other demons," Kagome said as she looked at Miroku.

"You said you are a titan demonic angel, but you should have some features that show besides the pointed ears?" Sango asked curious as to what Kagome would look like in her true form.

"Yes I have other demonic features that I have cloaked right now so that I look less like a demon," Kagome replied with a little smile on her face.

"Can we see them?" Shippo asked as he bounced up and down in front of Kagome.

"I guess I can show them to you but I'm not going to have them out all the time. But I can't do it here I need to go outside where I have some room to move," Kagome said as she rose to her feet and moved out of the hut.

Everyone followed Kagome out of the hut and towards the god tree, as they reached the tree Kagome moved towards the open field. A few minutes later a white ball of light surrounded Kagome. When the light disappeared Kagome stood in the field with two large wings covered in white feathers and pink and black scales as well as a large six-foot tail that looked like razor sharp bones covered in black and pink scales.

Everyone stood in awe of the amazing looking demoness standing in front of them. Kagome looked over at her friends to see them all smiling at her accept Inuyasha who's eyes were glazed over a look of lust. Kagome sniffed the air as she looked at Inuyasha to make sure what she was seeing in his eyes was what she thought it was. In the air was surrounding Inuyasha was not only the smell of arousal but a small bit of delight at the way she was.


End file.
